


New Years Eve Surprise

by thatwasamazing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Will Graham, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, POV Will Graham, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasamazing/pseuds/thatwasamazing
Summary: Will gets a surprise visit from Hannibal on New Years Eve.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	New Years Eve Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic 100% on my phone (normally I write on the computer). Just a bit of holiday fluff (yes I know I already have a fluffy New Years hannigram fic lol). 
> 
> Happy new year everyone! 🥳 🎊 I hope 2021 is better than 2020. 🤞🏻🤞🏻

A swift rapping at the door startles Will as he is putting away his freshly made dog food. Who could that be? He isn’t expecting anyone, and he’s even more surprised since it’s eight o’clock on New Years Eve. Don’t most people have somewhere to be right now? Or rather, somewhere besides the middle of nowhere at a sweaty mentally unstable criminal profilers house?

The knocking comes again, louder this time. Will quickly closes the fridge and absentmindedly pats Winston on the head as he passes him on the way to the door. 

Much to Will’s surprise, the door opens to reveal Hannibal.

“Hello Will.”

“Uh hello Hannibal,” Will automatically replies, stuttering over the realization that he is wearing an old white t-shirt and pajamas whereas Hannibal is dressed to the nines, as usual, pretentious sweater vest and all. 

Will sees the quick glance in which the psychiatrist notices his attire as well, before Hannibal says, “I’m sorry to come unannounced but Jack asked me to drop off these files to you.” Hannibal holds out familiar looking files. Files that Will intentionally left at work in an attempt to follow his New Years resolution which is to have some separation between home and work. He’s tired of seeing photos of dismembered decomposing body parts in his living room. He knows it’s not really going to make a difference, considering his photographic memory and vivid imagination - if only he could leave those at work too. Fuck Jack, it’s not even the new year yet and he already broke his resolution. Will spends half a second contemplating throwing the file away in the garbage but he ultimately decides against it; the catharsis would not be worth the arduous missing evidence report, nor Jacks scolding. 

Reluctantly Will accepts the file with what he is sure is a sour look on his face. Then his brain catches up, realizing that Wolf Trap is not on the way from Quantico to Hannibal’s home in Baltimore. In fact it’s out of the way. Extremely out of the way. 

“Couldn’t this wait until Monday?”

Hannibal’s expression shifts, the closest to embarrassed Will has ever seen him. It’s incredibly cute on the usually composed man and once again Will has to tamp down his growing attraction to the psychiatrist. After all, he knows someone like Hannibal would never want someone as damaged as Will as a romantic partner. And for all he knows, Hannibal is straight, so it’s pointless to waste time wishing for what can’t be. Maybe that should be his New Years resolution instead? He resolves to try.

Hannibal shifts his body, revealing a grocery bag in his other hand that gives a telltale clink of glass inside. With a bashful smile Hannibal says, “I’ll admit I had an ulterior motive for coming by, the pleasure of your company, if I’m not imposing. Do you have plans?”

The surprise of Hannibal’s request helps Will bite back a sarcastic retort because he thinks it’s obvious he doesn’t have plans. If he did he wouldn’t be at home on. Friday night in pajamas covered in dog hair. 

“Um no...none,” Will replies, gesturing for Hannibal to come inside. As Hannibal is hanging up his jacket Will can’t help but ask, curious, “What about you? I’m surprised you’re not having a dinner party at your house.”

Once his coat is on the coat rack, Hannibal picks up the grocery bag again and makes his way to Will’s kitchen, navigating around the few curious dogs sniffing him. Will can’t help but be amused at the sight of Hannibal making himself at home in a home that is astronomically far from his taste and lifting his knees comically so as not to endanger the increasing mass of underfoot canines following him. 

Over his shoulder Hannibal answers Will’s question, saying “I did consider throwing a New Years dinner party, but two back to back parties are a bit much, even for me.”

Will mentally smacks his forehead at his forgetfulness as he says, “Oh yeah that’s right, just last week you had your Christmas party. Sorry I didn’t make it by the way.” Will looks away, sheepish. He couldn’t bring himself to go. As much as he relishes time spent around Hannibal, he knows he would feel out of place at such a highbrow gathering. He’s not part of that world. Not part of Hannibal’s world, he thinks sadly. Another entry on the growing list of reasons he needs to quash his ever growing feelings for the older man sooner than later.

Hannibal offers him a soft smile, free of judgement and says, “That’s alright, consider tonight recompense for your absence.”

Will walks to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe and watches as Hannibal unpacks the grocery bag on his counter seeing two bottles - one wine, one whiskey. He doesn’t recognize the whiskey brand which makes him suspect it’s more expensive than he would ever consider paying. 

“I don’t think anyone missed me,” Will says offhandedly with a wry smile. Hannibal’s head snaps up at the words and their eyes lock with an unexpected intensity. 

“I did,” Hannibal says earnestly.

Reflexively Will looks away and feels a blush heat his cheeks, warmed to the core at the words. Fuck, Will thinks, so much for his new resolution. 

“Well you’re probably the only one,” Will mutters, unable to stop the self depreciating commentary and unsure what else to say that won’t reveal how much the admission means to him, unlikely as it is - Hannibal was probably just saying it to be polite. 

A tumbler of whiskey enters his field of vision. He reaches for it but Hannibal continues holding it until he looks up at him. Once their eyes meet again Hannibal says seriously, “Quality over quantity, Will.”

And at that Will can’t control the laughter that spills out because of course Hannibal would say something so narcissistic and ridiculous. After a beat Hannibal’s serious expression melts away into an amused smile and then he is laughing too. This fuels Will’s laughter more and he finds he can’t stop. Will isn’t sure how long they laugh together for but eventually he is able to catch his breath. His side aches and he has tears in his eyes - god he needed that, he can’t remember the last time he had a good laugh like that. 

In better spirits than he can recall being in the recent past, Will smiles as he raises his tumbler to Hannibal and says, “Touché.”

Hannibal smiles back immediately, cheeks flushed from the laughter which somehow makes him look even more beautiful. Hannibal raises his glass to Will’s and clinks it as he nods in acknowledgement - a false but polite modesty. 

They both drink, eyes locked on one another and Will can feel his traitorous cheeks flush again knowing it has nothing to do with the exceptionally smooth whiskey that just slid down his throat and everything to do with the gorgeous man who for some inexplicable reason is in his kitchen. Kitchen... the thought instantly makes Will realize what a terrible host he is being. The smile falls off his face as he says, “Do you want to sit down? We could watch the New Years Eve Special in Times Square?”

Hannibal smiles beautifully at him again as he replies, “That sounds lively. Lead the way.”

Will leads them the few steps to his living room, instantly realizing his couch is currently configured as a pullout bed. Real classy Graham, he thinks to himself. He’s about to roll it back in (if he can remember how to do it, it’s been so long), but realizes that he doesn’t even know where the cushions are. He thinks one might still be on the back porch from when he hosed it down after Buster got sick on it, and another one he is pretty sure is being used as a dog bed. That settles it - his couch must remain in bed form. 

Will quickly straightens the blankets as best he can and gestures for Hannibal to sit. “Sorry, this is the best I got unless you want to pull a chair from the kitchen...”

“No this is fine,” Hannibal says. Will watches as he sits on the edge and begins taking off his shoes. Will uses the moment to turn on the TV, easily finding coverage from the celebrations in New York. When he turns back Hannibal is sitting against the back of the couch, long legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles, wine glass held in one hand. It’s a bizarre yet undeniably appealing image, Hannibal in his bed, dress sock clad feet on display - it’s the most informal he’s ever seen the older man and he likes it.

Will realizes he is staring and honestly isn’t sure how much time has gone by, probably more than what he would like by the amused expression on Hannibal’s face but thankfully the psychiatrist offers no comment other than gesturing at the empty space next to him.

Will nods, feeling residual embarrassment and healthy dose of the surreal as he carefully climbs onto the bed with his whiskey in hand. Once settled he takes another sip to try to calm his racing heart - it’s both pleasure and pain being this close to Hannibal. It’s so close to what he wants, a glimpse of his hearts desire, and yet entirely untrainable. Fate is cruelly teasing him. He takes another sip trying to will away the melancholy. 

The amber liquid warms him from the inside out and measure by measure Will begins to feel calmer and more relaxed, commenting to Hannibal, “This whiskey is excellent by the way, thank you.”

Hannibal looks genuinely pleased as he responds, “You’re welcome. The man at the store assured me it was the best one he carried.”

Will nods then and, wanting to share the pleasant buzz he has going, holds out his tumbler and offers, “Do you want to try it?”

In response Hannibal sets down his wine glass and accepts his tumbler. Will tries to hold in his gasp as their fingers brush and watches intently as the Hannibal brings it to his lips and takes a sip. Without consciously realizing it Will brings his fingers to his lips, realizing Hannibal’s lips are touching where his just did - some might say an indirect kiss. Some might say he’s crazy.

Soon enough his tumbler is handed back to him along with another tantalizing brush of fingers. Will coughs to hide his gasp at the sensation it elicits. 

“That is good, as whiskeys go,” Hannibal comments, then adds, “Would you like to try my wine?”

In truth Will doesn’t. He’s not a fan of wine. He’ll drink it and it is growing on him just by it’s association with Hannibal, but he would never choose it. However the evening is becoming more and more intimate and this feels like a reciprocation, an acceptance of an offering that he won’t deny. Or maybe he’s just buzzed and reading too much into it. 

He nods and accepts the wine glass, feeling electricity shoot up his spine as their fingers brush. He brings it to his lips and drinks, feeling Hannibal’s eyes on him like a physical presence. The wine is smooth, tart, and earthy, and pleasant as far as wines go. He tries to savor the sip, imagining that this is what Hannibal’s mouth tastes like right now. Will’s lips linger on the glass a moment longer where Hannibal’s just were, indulging in his futile fantasy of kissing the older man beside him.

“Mm...it’s good, thanks,” Will manages to say as he hands it back. The smile Hannibal gives him, while making his heart leap, does help him get out of his head and just enjoy the moment. Even if he can’t be with Hannibal romantically he’s still the best friend Will has ever had and there’s no reason to let his unrequited feelings sour what has otherwise been a very pleasant evening so far.

No more words are spoken for awhile as they leisurely drink and watch TV but it’s an easy companionable silence. Eventually the dogs meander over, having finished their dinner; some take their normal plaice to sleep, whole others cluster and mill about near Hannibal’s side of the bed, clearly curious about the visitor. Ever the brave one, Buster jumps up on the bed, sniffing at Hannibal’s leg and leaving a trail of dog hair in his wake.

“Buster down!” Will says but before he can physically enforce the order, Hannibal has begun scratching behind the dog’s ear and says,

“No, it’s alright.”

Surprised, Will watches as Buster eventually climbs into Hannibal’s lap and goes to sleep. Will is endeared at the sight and before he can stop it, all to easily he imagines Hannibal living here with him, enjoying domestic moments like this every night. Will smiles to himself, entertained by the thought of Hannibal making Michelin star quality dog food for his dogs.

He is shaken out of his reverie by Hannibal’s voice. “Something amusing?

“Oh uh...” The alcohol coursing through Will’s blood makes him share the essence of his thoughts before he can think better of it. “No just... I didn’t excoect you to fit in so well here. I always thought of us as opposites.”

Hannibal appears to take a moment to seriously consider this before he replies, “I would say rather we are two sides of the same coin. Same in essence. Different in presentation.”

Will is surprised at the description but all at once he agrees wholeheartedly. Before he can formulate a reply he is distracted by hearing the countdown start. Wow it’s midnight already?!? He’s not ready for this night to end. 10...9...8...

Suddenly Hannibal sets his wine glass down and gently plucks the tumbler out of Will’s hand and sets it on the table. Will allows it, floating in that liminal space that doesn’t seem real, unsure of what is happening but feeling caught in Hannibal’s spell. 

7...6...5....

Hannibal scoots closer to him, dislodging Buster who snuffles and resettles in the warm spot Hannibal just vacated.

4...3...

Warm hands cup Will’s face and suddenly his visual field is reduced to nothing but Hannibal. When did he get so close? Will can feel the heat emanating off of the older man, can smell the wine on his breath coupled with his fancy cologne. It’s intoxicating.

2...1....

“Happy new year Will,” Hannibal whispers. Will feels the breathy words on his lips a second before Hannibal’s lips touch his own. Hannibal’s lips are smooth, thin, firm, and warm - so warm. The moment their lips touch is electric, a shock and yet also a grounding - Will couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Will’s lips tingle and he honestly can’t believe this is happening. Hannibal’s hands cradle his face gently, loose enough that Will could get away if he wanted to - he doesn’t, just the opposite in fact. 

As quickly as the kiss starts it’s over. Hannibal pulls back; one hand falls from Will’s cheek but he keeps their faces close and opens his eyes. Will’s eyes never closed and he reflexively averts his own eyes shyly as he responds, “Happy new year Hannibal.”

When he finally gets the nerve to look back, Will can tell Hannibal is smiling even though he can’t see his mouth from the familiar crinkle of his eyes. The smile gives Will the courage to bring his own hand to Hannibal’s strong jaw like he has dreamed of doing countless times. Hannibal lets out a small gasp that Will feels as well as hears. Encouraged, Will slides his fingers back through Hannibal’s hair, gripping the base of his head as he softly says, “Happy new year Hannibal,” and pulls forward to bring their mouths together again, hoping that this isn’t a dream. 

This time the kiss is less tentative but Will is shocked all over again at the effervescent tingles where they touch. His eyes slide shut and he feels Hannibal’s hand slide into his hair. Will lets out a gasp of pleasure at the feeling which opens his mouth to the kiss and before he knows it Hannibal’s warm tongue is sliding against his own and oh god, Will can’t ever remember a kiss feeling this good.

Their tongues explore and caress one another’s slowly but with passion - the eagerness of discovery and novelty. Will finds he can’t think, his brain is saturated with Hannibal so he gives up trying to think and just focuses on there incredible feeling of this new physical intimacy. It feels perfect, like they are puzzle pieces that only fit with each other. Or as Hannibal said earlier, two sides of the same coin - so close yet unable to see each other entirely - until now.

Eventually they need to break for air and when they do Hannibal’s hand slides down Will’s arm, interlacing their fingers as they rest their foreheads against one another’s, catching their breath. Will can distantly hear Ryan Seacrest’s voice shouting above the din of the crowd around him from the TV. 

Hannibal is the first to speak. “This isn’t why I came here tonight, you know,” he says, tone unreadable. Is he serious?Joking? Will can’t tell. 

“It isn’t?” Will asks, unsure how else to respond. Is Hannibal regretting this already? Will’s heart starts to sink at the thought. 

Hannibal pulls back enough that Will can see his face clearly. Hannibal doesn’t answer the question but instead smiles conspiratorially and says, “Well, a man can hope.”

Will just stares at him a moment, processing. So Hannibal doesn’t regret it? His heart flutters, hope restored. Maybe he does have a chance, maybe this can work. Deciding to go out on a limb, keeping his tone light he says, “Well from now on you can come here any time for this.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes.” Will smiles wider, the spark of hope in his chest flaring brighter. Maybe he doesn’t need that New Years resolution after all.

“Well I believe this will be a very happy new year for me,” Hannibal says, retuning his smile in equal measure. 

Will pauses, then interlaces their fingers between them on the bed, adding, “For us.”

Hannibal lifts their joined hands and kisses them as he confirms, “Yes, for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> End notes:  
>  \- I almost titled this fic “Whiskey and Wine” but I felt it wasn’t really the emphasis of the story. I mention this because I have had the song Whiskey and Wine by The Show Ponies in my head the whole time as I wrote this. The song doesn’t really go with the fic but it’s super cute if you’ve never heard it you can check it out [here](https://youtu.be/BYA4wrOw7E4). My favorite lines are “You're the cactus of my eye” and “Girl, you take my breath away/Then go ahead and suffocate.” 😂😂😂  
> 
> 
> ♥ I'd love to hear your feedback in a comment below! or hmu [here](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com) on tumblr ^_^ ♥
> 
> If you like the story feel free to share it [here on tumblr](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com/post/639131794392989696/new-years-eve-surprise-thatwasamazing-hannibal) or [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/madsteacup/status/1345066781635792896?s=21)


End file.
